The Advanced Biofidelic Lower Extremity Kids prosthesis (ABLE Kids) project will advance the state-of-the-art of pediatric prosthesis systems by incorporating miniaturized mesofluIdic mechanisms pioneered by the Oak Ridge National Labs (ORNL), advanced control algorithms developed by Clarkson University, and digital proportional control into prosthetic joints designed for pediatric use. Specifically, ABLE Kids will result in a modular, microprocessor controlled, mesofluidic knee joint that dynamically makes knee control adjustments needed to optimize the dynamic function and safety of a child's prosthesis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will advance the state of the art for lower limb prostheses for children. Novel mesofluidic technology and control algorithms will be used to make miniaturized microprocessor controlled hydraulic joint systems. The result will be improved function and decreased problems for children with limb loss.